


Fucking Lions

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Floor Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Humor, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lance and Keith have been feeling a little off all day, but when they discover their lions in... Comprimising positions, it all begins to make sense.





	Fucking Lions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is forgetting all of the blades keith and missing shiro swapping of lions fuckery because lets be real we need a bit of a fix-it for that

 Lance has been feeling a little off since he woke up that morning; a little tired, a little uncoordinated and a little-well-fucking horny. It was like an itch that he needed to scratch, but nothing was working! He's been at it for hours now and every time he reaches his climax, he doesn't feel satisfied, like he desperately needs something just out of his reach. He keeps getting hard again every hour or so and he's more annoyed than anything. He feels like he should be exhausted, dead tired, maybe even  _actually_ dead, but he's not. He's very much a live and even more frustrated. But if there's anything that can comfort and calm him down more than his moms hugs, it's Blue. Yeah, he just needs to talk to his girl for a bit, vent a little, and he'll be back to normal in no time! It  _has_ been almost a year since he last got laid, after all.

 He throws on his jacket and stands up, wincing slightly as his already half-hard dick brushes against his jeans at the movement. He chooses to ignore it and makes his way to the main hangar from his room, his hands resting in his jacket pockets to stop him from fidgeting. As he walks down the winding hallways of the castle-ship he hears a...  _Noise._ And a strange one, at that. It sounds loud as fuck and sends earthquake-like vibrations through the floors under his feet. He worriedly runs towards the cacophonous noise, ready to spring into action at any moment, but the sight that greets him when he opens the doors to the main hangar is  _so not_ what he was expecting.

 Shiro and Hunk are standing off to one side looking upwards at the sight before them, quizical looks on their faces, as if they had just been asked a difficult math question. Pidge, however, is standing on her own to the left of the source of the noise, laughing so hard she has tears streaming down her rosy cheeks as she records what is happening. What is it that has them so captivated, you ask? The red and blue lions. Together. Fucking.

 "What the fuck is going on?" Lance questions, covering his ears to keep himself from going deaf right there and then, yelling so that he can actually be heard. Pidge turns to him, gasping for air as she keeps giggling and hollers:

"No idea!" Is all she answers before turning back to continue recording. Lance puts his hands on his hips in what he hopes is a confused act, but is really a move to relieve the uncomfortable feeling in his lower back. He considers yelling for Blue to stop literally  _humping red_ (who isn't even complaing, in fact she looks like she's  _enjoying_ it!), but the thought is immidietally pushed out of his mind as he senses-no  _smells_ \- something coming closer. The scent only serves to ignite the spark in his lower stomach into a full blow flame and he turns towards the door so fast he swears he feels almost lightheaded. Hunk sees the movement out of the corner of his eye and looks to his best friend curiously with a furrow in his brow, and Shiro follows suit when he notices Hunks attention being directed elsewhere.

 "Lance, what's up? You ok...? Lance?" Hunk asks over the ruccous, walking closer and closer to the other boy when he receives no reply. As he draws near, the door opens and in stumbles a dishevelled looking Keith, leaning against the wall and glaring darkly at the blue paladin through his sweat-slicked bangs that hang over his eyes. Lances eyes go dark and he positively  _growls_ before prowling towards the other boy, who has begun doing the same. They both look  _murderous_ and, obviously worried at this new development, Hunk moves to grab Lances wrist, but he is brushed off with another growl. The red and blue paladins look like they're minutes away from killing each other, so Hunk grabs his friends arms from behind and Shiro rushes over to do the same to Keith, who begins resisting at once, knocking his head back into Shiros forehead, but misses as their leader dodges the blow with an exclamation at his friends outburst. Lance begins fighting back as well, shaking his torso left and right to loosen the larger boys grip and letting out guttural noises of protest.

 "Keith! What are you doing!?" Shiro yells.

"What's gotten into you!?" Hunk growls; trying with all his might to keep Lance in his grip before the two of them all but attack each other. Pidge, who has stopped filming now that her friends are practically infighting, stands between the two struggling boys, a look of deep thought clouding her features.

 "Let me at him! Let go!" Lance spits, kicking and wriggling with all of his strength. Pidge is seemingly going over intensive research stored away into her mind, going through equation after equation, and Hunk and Shiro look to her in desperation, their arms growing tired.

"Let me go! _Alpha_ , please!" Keith shouts, seemingly no longer in charge of his body, his mind running on autopilot. Suddenly, everything in Pidges brain clicks into place with a gasp, followed by hysterical laughter, looking rapidly between the robotic lions and the human-well, mostly- paladins, and the other two still-lucid men gape at her in bewilderment.

 "Uh, care to explain?" Shiro calls over the noise echoing through the room, and the shorter signals for them to move to the hallway outside the hangar. They nod and pick up the two struggling boys before moving them to the quieter halls, and place them down, though still hold them down.

"Think about it! All paladins have a bond with their lions, mental  _and_ physical!" She manages in between her fits of giggles, and when the two older boys still look just as confused as before, she elaborates further.

"The lions! They've gone into  _heat_!"

 Realisation dawns on their faces as Hunk and Shiro look down at the boys still determined to get to each other, then at each other, and, finally, to Pidge.

"... So what do we do?" Hunk asks, eyebrow raised and cheeks slightly warm at the situation before them.

"Well, the way I see it, we have two options: the first one is, we take them to their rooms and lock 'em up until this passes, though they're  _going_ to struggle, and it'll probably be frustrating, maybe even painful, for them. Or, we can just- let them go, and run for the hills because that'll get real' PG, real' quick," The green paladin says, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, seemingly ignorant of the intense picture the two boys make.

As Shiro and Hunk look between each other and Pidge, they hear Allura and Coran running down the hall to them. Pidge steps over to them and explain the situation, the two Alteans looking between each other and nod, before Coran turns to the rest of them and succinctly says:

"Let go. It won't be over until they sort this out themselves. Holding them back from each other will only result in pain for them and the lions."

 The yellow and black paladins look to each other with determination in their eyes.

"On the count of three, let go and, well, run," Hunk chuckles and Shiro nods.

"One, two,  _three_!" Shiro counts and immidietally lets go of the pale boy in his arms and Hunk does the same to his best friend, the two boys running towards each other at once. They begin to walk off before they see more than they would ever want to, scratching the backs of their necks awkwardly as Pidge laughs and skips down to her room.

* * *

 The first thing Lance does when he finally has his hands on the delicious omega before him is shove his nose to the pale boys neck, relishing in the sweet scent of arousal oozing from Keith, who willingly lifts his jaw and moans wantonly. The Cuban boy licks, sucks and nips lightly at the boys neck, holding his upper arms like a life-line, though it isn't nearly enough after a few seconds of luxuriating in the smell. The red paladin begins digging his nails into the taller boys back, before pulling and pawing to signal that they are wearing far too many clothes. Lance breaks away and shakes his jacket off onto the floor beneath them as Keith does the same, their lips meeting as they move and never break apart once. Lance moves forward and, subsequently, Keith takes a few steps back until his back meets the cool, metal wall with a whimper. The blue paladin moves to nibble at his earlobe, then his jaw, before he is pushed away to have his shirt pawed at and he takes the hint, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the ground along with Keiths.

 They gasp for breath as they continue grabbing at each other, Lances hands on keiths hips, as sharp nails drag down his back, sure to leave violent marks on his perfect, tan skin. The continue to aggressively move their lips together, tongues exploring lips and mouths, battling for who gets to be in charge, before Lance clenches his hands on Keiths pale hips, determined to bruise and the shorter boy whimpers and gives in, submitting himself to the other boy. Keith claws up to Lances neck, dragging him down until they hit the floor, gently laying down and allowing Lance on top of him, grinding up into the taller bow, the two of them groaning as their erections brush against each other through the fabric. The raven-haired boy hooks his angles around Lances waist, a clear invitation for him to fuck the boy beneath him into next week, but somewhere in his arousal-fogged mind he has a moment of hazy clarity and breaks away from Keith, who whimpers and begins nuzzling the taller boys neck and grinding upwards.

 "Wait, fuck, Keith- are you s-sure about this?" Lance questions, but his words seem to fall on deaf ears, the red paladins eyes still clenched shut as he seeks the friction he so desperately craves.

"No-shit-Keith, listen to me, are you ok with this?" He asks once more, and finally gets an answer, though not a real one, it seems.

"Agh, yes, Alpha, yes,  _please_ ," Keith hisses, clawing desperately at anything he can reach, eyes still shut and mind still elsewhere.

"No, Keith, c'mon, just-KEITH!" He calls, finally losing his already thinning patience, which seems to have worked. Keiths eyes open and stares into the very soul of the boy on top of him, darting wildly and contemplating what he truly wants in his moment of clarity.

"Yes,  _fuck_ _, yes_ , this is what I want, please Lance,  _fuck me_ ," he grumbles, finally having snapped out of his lust-clouded self.

 The brunet searches his face for any sign of apprehension, and, when he finds none, slams his lips clumsily back onto Keiths, clumsily moving his tongue into his mouth once more, their teeth clicking and noses bumping, but it's _perfect._ Lance reaches blindly for the waistband of the other boys pants, pulling them down as much as he can with one hand and his own body in the way. They break apart for air, a glinting string of saliva the only thing still connecting their mouths, and the blue paladin looks between the two of them and moves slightly to gain better access to the remaining articles of clothing between them. Keiths legs fall from Lances waist as he lifts his hips up and allowing his pants to be removed, along with his underwear, his hardened dick finally released into the cool air with a hiss between clenched teeth as the paler of the two tries to be as patient as possible.

 Once both of their jeans have been removed, Lance reaches for the other boys ankles and lifts them to his shoulders, Keiths flexibility shining through as Lance bends down to kiss him again with no resistance.

"Shit, we-I don't have any l-" the brunet begins, worrying for the others comfort, but is cut off by Keith grabbing his wrist and moving his hand towards his hole, looking to the side, blushing even deeper than originally thought possible. When Lances fingers brush against his opening he whimpers and bites down onto his bottom lip, threatening to tear right through it when Lance gasps at the wetness that is already there. Hm, seems this heat had done more to them than originally thought. The Cuban boy expiramentally circles the ring of muscle at his fingertips before pushing in to the knuckle with almost no resistance. Keith bites down even harder and this time he does bleed, so Lance nibbles at his ear, breathing hot air onto his already hot skin as he whispers.

"Don't worry, let me hear you, Keith," and that's all it takes for the boy to start letting his noises out unabashedly.

 With a smug smirk on his face, Lance continues sucking dark bruises into the older boys neck, growling in attempt to resist breaking the skin and causing the other to bleed and adds another finger next his first.

"God,  _fuck_ , don't hold back, Lance," Keith pants with barely restrained ecstacy.

 Lance looks into his eyes and furrows his brow worriedly with a silent 'are you sure?' Which Keith happily answers to by baring his already bruised neck for the younger. The brunet immidietally takes the bait and bites down hard enough to make Keith bleed, and it's returned by the raven fucking himself further onto his fingers moaning loudly and shamelessly. Lance groans at his reaction and adds a third finger easily, slick liquid covering his entire hand by now, and scissors them before curling them towards himself and hitting that spot that makes Keith see stars repeatedly.

 " _Hah_ , Lance, please, I'm ready, just f-fuck me already,  _please_!" He moans and whines as Lances long fingers leave his hole, only to gasp and arch his back as the emptiness is soon refilled by the other boys cock. Lance sighs as he finally finds what it is that he's been looking for all day, satsifaction flooding his body as he waits for Keith to give him a sign to move. The shorter boy taps his shoulder and nods, half-lidded eyes meeting equally half-lidded eyes.

 As Lance pulls out almost completely, he searches Keiths neck for the spot where his scent is the strongest and licks before blowing cool air onto the moist skin to play with his senses. The raven lets out a loud noise at that, encouraging Lance to continue his ministrations as he fucks in and out of him, the sounds of heavy breathing and flesh-hitting-flesh echoing through the already noisy halls. The smell of sweat, sex and whatever-the-fuck is coming from their bodies fills the air and suddenly Lance is filled with the need to  _bite._

 He's read about this a bit before, when he was researching the lions and past paladins; how mates would have the alpha mark the omega, resulting in a sort of bond.

"Can I? Fuck, Keith, can I? You know what'll happen, right?" He asks, unsure of himself as he continues gasping for air as he fucks Keith hard enough he's mildly worried the smaller boy won't be able to walk later.

"Yes-agh-I know, Lance, please, please,  _please_ , do it, I want you to-I want  _you_ ," he wheezes in reply, nodding his head and meeting the other boys eyes as he digs his nails into his skin. 

 It's all the conformation he needs before Lance is pushing Keiths legs back down and around his waist instead, snaking his arms around Keiths waist and sitting up on his knees with the smaller boy ontop of his thighs, lifting him up and down rapidly. He feels himself nearing his end and-if the way Keith is clenching around him and practically screaming his name is any kind of sign- Keith is too, so he bites down onto that part of the red paladins neck, the metallic taste of blood and the smell of both of their scents mixing together sending him over the edge, the base of his cock swelling-a knot, if he isn't mistaken-which causes Keith to fall over the edge, too.

 As they hold onto each other, panting and waiting for Lances knot to go down, they simply relish in the feeling of their shared space, lovingly drawing patterns onto each others skin with their fingertips. Finally, Lance is able to pull out, both of them whimpering and groaning in oversensitivity, little drops of cum dripping down Keiths thighs and onto the floor, but they don't let go of each other, simply kneeling and holding each other. The smaller boy kisses the brunets shoulder tiredly, and Lance does the same to the vibrant purple-blue bruises and bloody bite-marks on his neck apologetically.

 "These are gonna hurt, 'm'sorry," Lance mumbles against Keiths jaw, but the raven simply chuckles and kisses him as a way of saying 'it's ok.'

"We're gonna have to talk about this later, by the way," Lance whispers against his lips, eyes closed, finally relaxed.

"Yeah, but I think I already know how that conversation's gonna go," Keith says wuth a smile and Lance huffs a quiet laugh in response.

"Yeah. Later, though, right now, how do you feel about a shower and a nap?"

"Lance, that is the best suggestion you've ever made,"

"Haha, ye-hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> I vomited all over the floor today and im going blind in one eye so if this is shitty and full of mistakes pls dont get mad i am fragile


End file.
